


Lamento

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: Hay veces en la vida que te encuentras con personas, que te aman hasta que ya no pueden sacarte más nada.





	Lamento

Siempre te traté bien,  
Pero cuando me daba la vuelta,  
Con tus amigas, de mí,  
Estabas burlándote.

No te niego,  
Llegaba a casa a llorar,  
Preguntándome que fue lo que hice mal,  
Hasta que entendí que tú conmigo jugabas.

Pero creo que aún recuerdas,  
Venías a llorar tus penas,  
Aquí en mi hombro,  
Ya se acabó cuando venga pa' acá,  
Te ignoraré, como usted me ignoró.

Yo que me mataba por tí,  
Y pa' tí y tus amigas yo era el hazme reir,  
Pero todo llega a su fin,  
Tu no volverás a burlarte de mí,  
Lo lamentarás, tu vas a sufrir,  
Pidiendo perdón, tú llegarás aquí,  
Lamentable, pero habrás sido tú quien lo quiso así.

Muchas noches pasé,  
Ahogando mi dolor por tí,  
Que malo fue,  
Embriagarme en la noche,  
Y en la mañana el mismo sentimiento abarcándome,  
Yo por tí degradándome,  
En ti puse mi fé,  
Y tu nunca me valoraste.

Ya me di de cuenta,  
Que meter las manos al fuego por amor,  
Lastíma y no vale la pena,  
Si a la final cuando ya no les vales nada,  
Te destrozan, se van y atrás te dejan.

Jodiste mis controles,  
El mundo me pusiste al revés,  
Ya me cansé,  
De llorarte una y otra vez,  
Por eso cuando llego a la disco,  
Pido al DJ que a tu nombre suene "Te Boté".

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo.   
> Está su versión traducida al inglés, titulada "Lament".


End file.
